Un lugar para el corazón
by Gargo
Summary: Dreggard Goldwheat tuvo un dejavú al pasar por el sendero en los desolados y amarillentos Páramos de Poniente. Entonces recordó haber conocido en su niñez a una pandaren que respondía al nombre de Li li ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Una historia relatada con cariño y cuidado para los fans de esta desapercibida pandaren. Contiene limón endulzado con palabras (Rate:M)


**UN LUGAR PARA EL CORAZÓN**

Dreggard Goldwheat tuvo un dejavú al pasar por el sendero en los desolados y amarillentos Páramos de Poniente. Recordó el momento en que estaba en compañía de sus padres, caminando despreocupado cuando unos pasos más allá se toparon con un cuerpo tumbado en el suelo. Era una criatura que el pequeño Dregg jamás había visto. Pensaron que era un Gnoll, pero aquellas feas criaturas lobo humanoides no tenían ni un pelo de comparación con el adorable y rechoncho ser que precisaba ayuda. Era una pequeña Pandaren desmayada que estaba bastante lejos de su hogar. Se veía bastante mal, las partes negras de su pelaje estaban blanqueadas por la tierra, y lo blanco se veía percudido. También sus bonitas prendas artesanales de tonos fucsia estaban muy sucias. Fue la madre de Dregg quien sintió compasión y la llevó a casa.

La pandaren dijo llamarse Li li Stormstout, y era una viajera. Estaba impaciente por continuar sus travesías por Azeroth, pero su pierna estaba rota y necesitaba recuperarse. Dregg, tímidamente, aceptó cuidarla durante la semana mientras sus padres estuviesen en la granja. Aquello pareció impacientar a la pandaren ya que el niño no era muy elocuente. Sin embargo, una tarde, Dregg finalmente dijo tener curiosidad sobre ella, y fue cuando Li li le habló sobre sus aventuras. La pandaren comenzó a narrarle sus travesías en la Isla herrante, Pandaria, e incluso algunos lugares de Kalimdor y Tierras de Este. Dregg escuchaba fascinado. Hubo un cambio en Dregg, ya no era tímido, sino más bien otro espíritu aventurero en nacimiento. Impulsado por ese reciente llamado y las sutiles excusas de Li li para evitar quedarse en cama, ambos exploraron todos los rincones de poniente y se hicieron muy amigos… O al menos Dregg lo creyó así.

-¿Por qué me acuerdo de esto precisamente ahora? –pensó Dregg, ahora convertido en un adulto joven de unos veinticinco años. Tenía el cabello castaño y largo hasta el hombro, con algunos mechones colgándole sobre el rostro alargado sobre el que habían una nariz larga como la de su padre, y unos ojos color pardo intensos como los de su madre. Pese a su delgada contextura, el trabajo en la granja había formado su cuerpo lo suficiente para parecer un peleador… pero él no era de pelear. Dregg era un tipo tranquilo y de semblante melancólico. El clima grisáceo de los Páramos no ayudaba a mejorar sus ánimos, y menos aquel recuerdo pasado.

Sonó un trueno no muy lejos, lo cual despertó al muchacho de sus recuerdos de niñez. Aceleró el paso con la esperanza que la lluvia tardase, pero esta empezó demasiado rápido "Y así de rápido acabará" pensó. Su casa estaba cerca de su posición, aunque más lejos de sus huertos, cercano al río que separaba los bosques del ocaso. La casa era de dos pisos, con techo triangular, pero no se divisaba muy bien por la penumbra. Nada más llegar al cobertizo, Dregg tanteó tiritando de frío hasta encontrar una manta y un farol. Lo encendió con prisa y calentó sus manos en él. Apenas había comenzado a entrar en calor cuando dos garras felpudas se acercaron al fuego. Asustado y con el corazón que le salía por la boca, Dregg se tiró hacia atrás y tuvo contacto visual con una bonita criatura monocroma bastante familiar.

-Hace frio ¿eh? –le dijo ella con una risita tímida, mirándolo con dos hermosos ojos color jade- Ha pasado tiempo, Dregg.

"Se acuerda mi nombre" pensó el joven con el corazón palpitándole a un ritmo acelerado, algo que no había sentido hace largo tiempo.

-Hola… Li li Cerveza de Trueno.

…

-¡No ha cambiado nada! Está tal y como lo recuerdo –exclamó Li li con emoción al observar el modesto pero cómodo lugar que era el hogar de Dregg.

-Quizá cambiaron las circunstancias en las que llegaste acá–añadió el joven, aún sin creer la presencia de la pandaren.

Tanto el piso como las paredes eran de madera, con algunos zócalos de piedra y columnas sujetas con fuertes parches y clavos de acero. De lo contrario no hubiera soportado tantos años de pie. Dregg se dirigió hacia la chimenea para encenderla, pero la pandaren sopló directamente a la leña seca y liberó una oleada de fuego. El muchacho quedó con la boca abierta, a lo que Li li empezó a reír. Dregg sonrió.

-Adelante, sécate –le dijo alcanzándole una toalla. Li li la usó para quitarse la humedad del cabello negro y largo que era solo un poco más oscuro que las zonas de pelaje negro en su cuerpo y alrededor de sus ojos.

-Aprendí algunos trucos, no iba a venir siendo la misma ¿Eh? –rió Li li con una voz más femenina de la que Dregg recordaba- Eso último lo aprendí de Chen, mi tío-.

Pero no solo eso había cambiado. La pandaren se había transformado en una criatura que Dregg no imaginaba. La única memoria que tenía era de una pequeña cachorra rechoncha, de voz chillona, alegre y llena de historias. Quizá eso último no haya cambiado, pero sí su aspecto. No era tan robusta como una pandaren adulta, y aquello le permitía resaltar los pechos y sus anchas caderas.

-¿Recuerdas Dregg? Aquella vez tuve que venir para recuperarme de la pata –dijo Li li mientras terminabas de secarse las orejas felpudas

-Si, fue una suerte que te encontráramos, o los gnoll no te habrían dejado ir tan lejos, o peor, te hubieran secuestrado los Defia –contestó el muchacho.

-Siento que tenga que pedirte refugio nuevamente –Li li se sentó en una silla mientras seguía observando el lugar con curiosidad, quizá con la esperanza de ver algo diferente a la última vez que estuvo ahi- Menos mal que recordé el lugar. He recorrido mucho los páramos buscando algún lugar donde hospedarme, pero solo hallaba casas vacías y huertos secos. Me encontré con esos viejos golems de la cosecha pero esta vez les di una paliza-.

-Prefiero intentar evadirlos –dijo Dregg- ¿No fue acaso uno de esos el que provocó que se te rompiera la pata esa vez?

-Si –dijo la pandaren avergonzada- Era cachorra entonces, se me habían acabado las ideas y los trucos. Me lastimé cuando intenté acabarlos –Dirigió la vista hacia Dregg y dibujó una sonrisa- Realmente agradezco que tus padres y tú me hayan encontrado. Siento haberme ido de improviso aquella vez sin hacer algo por tus padres antes. Tengo que agradecerles ¿No es muy tarde verdad? ¿Estarán durmiendo?-

Dregg lanzó un largo y penoso suspiro, negando con la cabeza. Y la expresión alegre de Li li se fue desvaneciendo, al igual que la lluvia.

…

 _"Aquí se alza un altar en memoria a Willem y Jenna Goldwheat, cuyos cuerpos no hallaron el lugar de descanso, pero sí sus almas y su memoria._

 _Con amor, su hijo Dreggard Goldwheat"_

En la Isla Errante la muerte era algo especial, los pandaren recorrían el camino hacia un jardín donde esperaban el momento final de sus vidas terrenales e iniciaban el nuevo viaje. En su lugar quedaba un bastón y nacía un árbol. En memoria de los ancestros, les encendían incienso y rezaban. Li li, a pesar de los horrores que llegó a ver durante sus viajes, sintió que el destino de los padres de Dregg había sido injusto. Sus cuerpos no fueron hallados, y en su lugar, Dregg solo pudo alzar un altar. Li li estaba abatida, se encontraba de rodillas frente al lugar y oraba en silencio a pesar del frío y de aún seguir empapada. Dregg, tímidamente, la cubrió con una manta. La pandaren suspiró penosamente.

-Tiempos difíciles en Poniente –dijo el muchacho finalmente antes que Li li pudiese decir algo- Fueron emboscados, un riesgo que corríamos siempre y que finalmente sucedió. No hallamos mucho, pero durante un interrogatorio se aclaró lo que les sucedió. Entonces me quedé con la granja Goldwheat y la he mantenido como pude. Los páramos siempre han sido una zona de conflicto.

A juzgar por su tono de voz, Dregg ya había superado aquello, pero para Li li era como si aquella mala noticia hubiese sido reciente.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto –dijo Li li con tristeza, pero con el gesto ligeramente endurecido, como de aquellos que han llorado demasiado y luego son incapaces de hacerlo aunque quisieran. Sin embargo en una parte profunda, se sintió aliviada al notar que el muchacho no la culpaba por no haber agradecido correctamente a sus padres.

-Gracias por brindarles tus oraciones –dijo Dregg amablemente.

Y en eso, Li li estornudo.

-Que inoportuno –dijo la pandaren, intentando sonreír a pesar de los ánimos.

-Necesitas un baño caliente –sugirió Dregg devolviendo el gesto tímidamente- Puedes tomarlo mientras preparo algo de comer.

…

Desde afuera de la casa de Goldwheat se podían oír alegres risas y se percibía un delicioso aroma de perdices horneadas con hongos y vino, puré de manzanas y crujiente pastel de carne.

Dregg no había tenido una cena tan divertida en tantísimos años. Mucho menos aún en compañía femenina. Tenía amigos, naturalmente, a pesar de que pareciera un muchacho solitario. Pero respecto a las mujeres, las pocas que quedaban en poniente ya estaban comprometida si no era casadas. Además que Dregg siempre había vivido alejado y no tenía tanto tiempo como desearía… Aunque decir verdad, les tenía algo de temor pues no sabía qué temas abarcar. Sin embargo con Li li era diferente. Era divertido charlar con ella, y sobre todo oírla. No necesitaba cohibirse con bromas toscas o chistes grotescos propios de varones. Es más, Li li era más propensa a decirlas que Él. Dregg se alegró de ver en su acompañante a la misma divertida y pequeña pandaren que conoció.

Li li bebió un largo trago de cerveza de una jarra de dos pintas.

-¡Uf! –suspiró complacida con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está mi reserva? –preguntó Dregg sonriente e inclinándose hacia adelante.

-No está mal –dijo Li li con franqueza frunciendo el ceño- De hecho sigue no estando mal, el mismo sabor de aquella vez. Es nostálgico-.

-¿En serio la recuerdas? –preguntó Dregg con curiosidad.

-¡Soy una cerveza de Trueno! –aclaró Li li con vanidad- Como buena cervecera tengo que llevar la cuenta de todas las cervezas que pruebo. Mi paladar tiene memoria.

Dregg rio por lo bajo y Li li hizo un puchero.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Dreggard?

-Para nada –se apresuró en aclarar el muchacho- Solo recuerdo con humor la cara de mi mamá cuando te tomaste inocentemente la cerveza de mi papá en el primer almuerzo que tuvimos.

Dregg no pudo contener la risa, y Li li le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-No te burles –protestó avergonzada- Creí que era para mí. En la mesa pandaren es normal… bueno, al menos en la mía –Miró la jarra de Dregg- ¿Y tú no la bebes?

-No es de mis bebidas preferidas –dijo Dregg, dando un trago pequeño a su bebida por cortesía -prefiero el vino. La cerveza hincha la barriga.

"No debí decir eso" pensó el muchacho, recordando que algunas chicas se ofenden al oír esa palabra. Pero Li li soltó una risa.

-Mi tío Chen dice que la barriga de los Pandaren es el secreto de nuestro poder - dijo la pandaren mientras cruzaba sus piernas- Para él es un símbolo de belleza, aunque al comienzo no lo creí así ¡Si lo vieras pelear! Los maestros cerveceros son impresionantes, y también unos bebedores empedernidos.

Dregg pensó lo que iba a decir.

-¿Sabes? –dijo finalmente- Realmente creí que heredarías esa barriga de tu tío.

Li li se sonrojó y se palmeó la barriga luego de echarse hacia atrás –Ya crecerá.

Y ambos rieron.

-¿Realmente deseas que crezca? –preguntó Dregg.

Li li se balanceó sobre su sitio mientras miraba el techo en busca de una respuesta.

-Hum, no lo sé. No me importa mucho, las pandaren somos rollizas por naturaleza en la adultez, así que no importa realmente…–contestó finalmente, y luego miró de reojo al joven- ¿Te gustaría a ti?

-Yo me mantengo en forma por el trabajo de la granja –contestó este.

Li li intentó ahogar una carcajada, pero no lo aguantó demasiado tiempo.

-Me refería a… -se sonrojó la pandaren- olvídalo.

"¡Idiota!" se culpó a sí mismo Dregg, sin echarle la culpa a la cerveza "Es obvio que te preguntaba por ella"

-No veo por qué tendrías que preocuparte de estarlo o no –añadió el muchacho finalmente- Me gustas como eres. Interesante, divertida, y realmente se puede conversar contigo. Tu entusiasmo contagia, es inevitable desear que sigas viajando para oírte contar historias.

-Gracias Dregg –dijo Li li con suavidad- Mi niñez hubiera sido más llevadera si mi familia y amigos de mi pueblo hubieran pensado aquello de mí.

-Yo lo hacía.

Dicho aquello se miraron fijamente y se perdieron un instante mientras lo único que se oía era del crujir de la leña de la chimenea. Dregg se perdió completamente en el suave movimiento de las llamas de fuego que se reflejaban en los ojos hermosos ojos Li li. Era algo hipnótico.

-¿Te gustan mis ojos? –comentó la pandaren.

-¡No! Digo… Si, pero… -el muchacho se sobresaltó y se le fueron las palabras.

Li li soltó una risita y abrazó sus rodillas, recostando su cabeza sobre ella, mirando a Dregg.

-Mi tio Chen, mi padre, hasta el tonto de mi hermano lo dicen siempre. Que tengo bonitos ojos, como el jade. Y tras ello –Li li puso los ojos en blanco- viene el incómodo comentario sobre cuando sentaré cabeza. Mi padre dice que ya estoy en edad –suspiró- He conocido a demasiada gente durante mis viajes, tanto que me es difícil pensar en eso. Al final mi deseo de conocer el mundo me domina. ¡Es que hay tanto que ver! Hace ya algunos años me libré totalmente de las garras de mi padre para viajar a voluntad, y he visto cosas que no te imaginas. Realmente no… -Li li se detuvo y perdió su vista en una cuchara, y suspiró- no soy de las que se quedan en un lugar para anidar… a pesar del cariño que pueda sentir por las personas que me rodean. Como dice mi tío: Un lugar para el corazón ¡Simplemente no me nace! no he sentido aquello alguna vez.

-¿Por eso te fuiste sin despedirte aquella vez, verdad?

Aunque hizo lo posible por ocultarlo, a Li li le habían robado las palabras de la boca. No supo que responder inmediatamente, y Dregg, poniéndose cómodo sobre su asiento sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Te digo algo? No entendí el motivo de tu partida sino hasta mucho después de encontrar sobre la mesa tu carta de despedida –contó, intentando superar el ligero temblor en los labios- A decir verdad, tras toda esa primavera cuando conocimos poniente juntos y nos contábamos cosas, no creí que te ibas a ir de esa manera. Yo… lo tomé mal –hizo una pausa, dudando si debía continuar, evitando verle la cara a Li li- Era niño ¿Vale? Lloré, fue triste. Te había llegado a tomar mucho aprecio. Te eché de menos. Miraba el horizonte desde mi cuarto pensando que volverías un día, pero al no suceder preferí nunca más volverte a ver. Era como un vaivén de emociones. Fue poco tiempo como para crear aquellos sentimientos, pero realmente sentía que…. eras especial para mí. Eras mi mejor amiga. Y los amigos no escriben simplemente "Gracias por la hospitalidad, pero mi aventura debe continuar" para luego desaparecer.

Hubo silencio tras aquello, donde solo se oían ranas croar, el fuego de la chimenea, y algunos grillos.

-Era joven entonces, inexperta e imprudente… lo siento Dregg –dijo Li li finalmente- No tenía idea de lo sentimental que eran los humanos en ese entonces.

-¿Hum? ¿Acaso dices que los pandaren no tienen sentimientos?-.

-¿Cómo? –Li li estaba algo sobresaltada- No, no, no quise decir eso… sino…

-No importa, Li li Cerveza de Trueno –interrumpió Dregg tratando de romper la tensión- Como te contaba, al final entendí que, como dices, no eres de las que se quedan en un lugar demasiado tiempo. Tampoco te detendré si mañana debes partir. Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Bueno… -balbuceó Li li.

-No te molestaría usar la habitación de mis padres ¿Verdad? –preguntó Dregg

Li li negó con la cabeza.

…

Dregg no pudo dormir pronto como esperaba a pesar de lo cansado que estaba. "¿Estuvo bien lo que dije?" se preguntaba una y otra vez, intentando pensar todas las posibles maneras de haber llevado la conversación. Los sentimientos hacia Li li habían permanecido ocultos en su memoria, hasta que volvió a verla "¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dregg?" Se empezó a preguntar. Imaginaba todos los escenarios posibles para superar aquel último incómodo momento, pero era inútil, pues Li li se marchaba al amanecer. Estaba por iniciar un último intento por conciliar el sueño cuando tocaron la puerta. Dregg había pasado tanto tiempo solo en aquella casa que le parecía raro, pero entonces recordó que tenía compañía.

-¿Estás dormido Dregg? –preguntó la voz de Li li.

Dregg abrió la puerta.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó.

Li li estaba algo nerviosa, y tenía el semblante algo triste. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te importaría hablar un momento? –preguntó.

Dregg la invitó a pasar y prendió una vela. Al acercarla notó que la pandaren estaba nerviosa, tenía puesta una bata de dormir y su cabello estaba suelto.

-No soy buena en estas cosas… La delicadeza nunca fue mi fuerte. Papá me lo decía –dijo ella.

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Dregg.

-Las disculpas –respondió Li li como si aquellas palabras fuesen duras para ella- He estado dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a… ti.

-¿A mí?

-Si… -Li li temblaba- En aquella época me preocupé más por cómo me sentía yo, en lugar de pensar cómo te sentías respecto a mí. No quería lastimarte con mi partida… de hecho, escapé de mi casa muchas veces y lastimé a mi familia también.

-Creo, Li li, que si supiste reconocer esa falta con tu familia para luego pedirles disculpas, no hace falta que lo hagas conmigo –dijo Dregg calmadamente, aunque extrañamente ansioso por dentro- Después de todo, tu familia es más importante.

-No, no –interrumpió Li li nerviosa- ¡¿Ves lo que digo?! No soy buena en esto. No quería minimizar tus sentimientos, lo que quería decir era…

-Suéltalo como lo sientes, Li li –dijo Dregg, sintiendo su corazón palpitar.

-¡Tenía miedo! –dijo finalmente a pandaren- Lo tengo todo el tiempo. Cuando mi corazón siente algo diferente a lo que siempre he sentido me aterro, y huyo. No hablo de miedos mundanos, son cosas que siento, muy dentro. Y cuando estuve aquí a tu lado en esa época sentí miedo al notar que me había encariñado contigo. Luego la idea de dejarte se iba haciendo difícil ¡No sé que es! Me gustaba que me escuchases ¿No te dije? Nadie en la isla errante me escuchaba como tú. Ni me hacía sentir especial por mis anhelos. Me gustaba que alentaras mis sueños. Me gustaba que mi felicidad fuese la tuya –Li li se quebró, e intento disimular con una sonrisa, se volteó para evitar ver al muchacho- ¿Suena egoísta verdad?

-No del todo –respondió Dregg nervioso.

-¿Y qué suena tal si te digo que quiero que pienses en mí mientras yo sigo viajando por Azeroth? ¿Suena egoísta?

-Casi.

-¿Y si digo que quiero que seas un pandaren?

Dregg abrazó por detrás a Li li.

-No hace falta –le susurró- Seas pandaren, elfa, humana, o lo que sea. Me gustas por lo que eres.

-Es imposible –gimoteó Li li temblorosa- Eres un humano, y yo una pandaren-.

Dregg soltó a Li li y le dio la vuelta.

-Excusa-.

Cuando Li li asimiló aquellas palabras, Dregg ya besaba sus suaves labios negros, muy gentilmente, y se alejó. Fue un beso corto, pero lo suficientemente potente para dejar desarmada a Li li. La pandaren sentía su corazón latir velozmente. Era su primer beso, y con un humano. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y brillaron. Su respiración se hizo lenta. Dregg se sentía igual de nervioso, pues no imaginaba aquella situación a pesar de haber quedado deslumbrado por la belleza de la pandaren.

"No hay marcha atrás" pensó Dregg mientras contemplaba a la pandaren.

"No hay marcha atrás" pensó Li li mientras contemplaba al muchacho humano.

Entonces Dregg la volvió a besar, esta vez más largamente, y ella… ella cedió cuando cerró los ojos y cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

…

El cielo nocturno se había despejado y la luna llena volvió a brillar. Entraba una luz color plata por la ventana y el pelaje monócromo de Li li brillaba y olía muy bien. Dregg paseó sus manos desde la cabeza hasta la espalda de la pandaren, desnudándola suavemente. Li li temblaba, incrédula ante lo que sucedía, pero extrañamente lo deseaba… tanto como su deseo por explorar. Luchaba contra un inusual pudor dentro de ella, era algo diferente, impensable, algo por lo que su padre podría haberla juzgado, también su hermano, sus vecinos, la gente de Isla errante… quizá incluso su tío Chen. Pero estaba con Dregg, cómplice de sus anhelos. Él nunca la juzgaría a pesar de ser dos razas distintas. Se sentía segura en sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos explorar su parcial desnudez, su piel cubierta de fino y suave pelo. Inmersos en largos y apasionados besos, ambos empezaron a acariciarse. Li li nunca imaginó la textura de una piel humana desnuda, tan lisa, igualmente cálida que la suya. Dregg encontró suavidad debajo del pelaje, formas hermosas, voluminosas. Sentía los suaves senos de la pandaren contra su pecho. Por segunda vez ambos se adentraban juntos en un nuevo mundo.

"Al fin y al cabo, eso es el sexo" pensó Li li "Una aventura" Entonces soltó una risa nerviosa.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Dregg.

Li li negó con la cabeza, estaba feliz por algún motivo. Dejó caer el resto de la bata y quedo completamente desnuda. Lo blanco del pelaje de la pandaren hacía relucir su hermosa figura, desde su rostro con dos pares de ojos color jade brillantes, extendiéndose por su cuello, sus senos, su vientre. El pelaje negro comenzaba a partir de aquel punto, ocultando su sexo. Dregg estaba excitado, ya tenía todo el torso desnudo, y su pantalón no dejaba ocultar su erección, haciendo ruborizar a la pandaren, quien sentía el endurecido miembro muy cerca de sus humedecidas partes íntimas. Dregg respiraba fuerte. Se volvieron a besar; Li li, aunque torpe para hacerlo al inicio, aprendía a hacerlo mejor. Con aquella seguridad, la pandaren exploró con sus manos la sexualidad de Dregg, sintiendo el corazón latir a prisa, la misma sensación al conocer algo nuevo. Sentía la dureza, el calor, las suaves palpitaciones. Le gustó. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo sabía incluso cuando su padre mencionaba la búsqueda de pareja. Sabía que tarde o temprano, si es que no moría en alguna alocada aventura, tendría que entregarse al placer. Era emocionante, y agradeció estar viva. No podía alargar más el juego previo, menos con los largos dedos de Dregg acariciando su intimidad. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver al muchacho, quería verlo para tenerlo presente en lo que dure aquel momento, y para el resto de su vida. Li li cerró sus ojos cuando Dregg paseaba sus labios por su cuello. "Llega más abajo" pensó con ansiedad. Lo deseaba, no podía contenerse, menos con el hombre que ella había escogido.

Dregg tumbó a Li li sobre la cama. Terminó de desnudarse a medida que se colocaba encima de ella, y sus labios continuaron el viaje, hasta llegar a los suaves senos de la pandaren, quien gemía al sentir como sus pezones eran suavemente acariciados por la lengua.

-Más – pidió Li li.

Dregg entendió, y su boca mamaba con pasión los pechos de la pandaren y sentía como los pezones se endurecían dentro.

-No soy muy distinta a las humanas ¿Verdad? –gemía Li li con sensualidad- Soy sensible en los mismos lugares-.

-No lo sé, Li li… -contestó Dregg- Es mi primera vez.

Los dedos de Dregg se encontraban abajo, acariciando el sexo de Li li, quitándole las palabras de la boca. Ella gemía y se estremecía, aferrándose a las sábanas. Sintió cómo una placentera sensación recorría su cuerpo y se liberaba "¿Eso es un orgasmo?" Había sido mejor de lo que ella esperaba, pero aquello la dejó más ansiosa, más deseosa. En algún lado de su mente se sentía pervertida, pues era un humano quien la iba a poseer por primera vez, y lo deseaba. Quería a Dregg dentro de ella, muy adentro, sabía que aquel miembro duro que le rozaba los labios inferiores entraría pronto. Temblaba de imaginarlo, pero amaba aquella sensación, y amaba a Dregg.

Cuando Li li enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Dregg, este contestó a la invitación. El sexo de Li li estaba tan húmedo que hizo que el primer contacto fuese placentero, y a medida que entraba, la pandaren se contraía. Li li gimió de dolor, aunque era de esperar "No preguntes, Dregg" pensó, y como si entre ambos hubiera telepatía, Dregg no preguntó. El muchacho sabía que eso arruinaría el momento, así que lentamente retiraba su miembro, para volver a introducirlo hasta donde sabía que era el límite de Li li, pero cada vez más adentro, hasta que el placer de aquel movimiento llevó al humano a terminar con su propósito. La penetró.

El dolor y el sangrado se disipaban. No hubo palabras, solo miradas y caricias mientras el miembro de Dregg besaba el vientre de Li li. Ella podía sentir como su interior se contraía y apretaban su verga. Dregg la retiró lentamente para volverla a introducir, a un ritmo que fue creciendo hasta que Li li, excitada, también fue imitando. Pronto aquel suave y romántico inicio se tornó intenso y apasionado. Li li llamaba a Dregg entre gemidos, Dregg le contestaba. Tal y como había dicho la pandaren, no era diferente a las humanas: Su interior era cálido y húmedo, se envolvía en el largo y duro miembro de Dregg. Podía sentir sus palpitaciones.

Se perdió la noción del tiempo, pero no les importaba. Incluso la Luna se ocultó con cierta vergüenza, pues podía ver a la pareja. Dregg y Li li habían perdido el raciocinio. Se habían vuelto esclavos del placer. Estaban embriagados de pasión desenfrenada. Ya no había resquicio de dolor, solo goce. Li li había superado la inhibición del comienzo y montó a Dregg varias veces, tomándole ambas manos, haciendo que acaricien con lujuria sus senos, suplicándole que los chupe. Dregg lo hacía… y más. En ocasiones empujaba a Li li y era él quien la montaba. Tiraba de su cabello mientras esta gemía su nombre. En aquella posición Dregg era más propenso a eyacular, pero sabía que la pandaren partiría al amanecer, y aquello lo hacía desear prolongar más ese momento y aguantaba, entonces hacía que el ritmo se volviese más frenético, y penetraba a Li li con fuerza. En otros momentos, Dregg se colocaba de rodillas sobe la cama y Li li se aferraba a él, meneando sus caderas en círculos mientras lo besaba y envolvía su lengua con la de él. En todos aquellos momentos Li li tuvo varios orgasmos, Dregg lo contuvo hasta el momento final.

A medida que se acercaban al final de su encuentro, los gemidos se hacían más intensos, los te amo salían con naturalidad. No importaba, nadie los escucharía, el mundo era suyo. Li li sintió dentro de su vientre que el miembro de su hombre palpitaba, sabía que llegaba a su clímax. Montó a Dregg pues ella quería darle placer. Se movía lasciva, a un ritmo frenético, le encantaba la verga de Dregg dentro de ella, se venía, era su último orgasmo.

Dregg no pudo ahogar un grito de placer, Li li tampoco. El humano aferró sus brazos alrededor de la pandaren mientras ella sentía cómo una cálida esencia bañaba todo su vientre. Li li también lo abrazó y no se apartó hasta que la última gota de semen estuviera dentro de ella. Incluso luego de eso no quiso apartarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, se sentía llena, y estaba absolutamente feliz. Dregg sintió el cuerpo hecho trizas tras aquel momento de clímax, pero eso no le borraba la sonrisa. Sin separar sus sexos, se dejaron caer sobre la cama y se acariciaron mutuamente, antes de mirarse las caras, con cierta vergüenza infantil, para luego darse el último beso de la noche. Ni uno de los dos supo cuando el otro quedó dormido.

…

Era ya una avanzada tarde en la granja de Goldwheat. Dreggard terminaba lo último que quedaba por arar. Cansado pero con una amplia sonrisa, Dregg se irguió y se secó el sudor. Entonces se dio cuenta que Li li había dejado de esparcir las semillas de trigo y se había perdido en el atardecer. El joven se desairó. Desde hace días que ella estaba así.

Tras su primera noche, la pareja no había podido separarse. Le siguieron días de loca pasión, de jóvenes enamorados, primerizos. Tenían sexo cada noche. Y tras ello, llegó la etapa de convivencia que sobrellevaron bien gracias a la química que ambos tenían. Poco a poco fueron intimando más, llegando incluso a compartir el lecho y tomar baños juntos. Pero en todo ese tiempo Li li tuvo cuidado de no decir tan libremente la palabra "esposo", "novio", o siquiera "pareja". Estaba por cumplir su segundo mes al lado de Dregg, y el muchacho hacía lo posible por hacer interesante la vida de su compañera. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien lo que le inquietaba a su compañera.

-¿Te ocurre algo, preciosa? –preguntó el joven acercándose a ella.

-¡No! Disculpa, me distraje –dijo Li li con una sonrisa- la tarde es bonita. Me recuerda a… muchos lugares.

Li li dejó escapar un suspiro. Y de pronto los invadió un silencio. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero la vista del horizonte de los Páramos de Poniente le provocaba nostalgia a la pandaren. Aquella quietud fue rota por el graznido de una bandada de peculiares aves que cruzaron el cielo, y Li li los observó.

-¿Sabes sobre aquellas aves, Dregg?-.

Como la mayoría de cosas increíbles del mundo, Dregg era un desentendido, siempre lo había sido. Su vida como granjero no le permitía conocer más de lo que él hubiera querido. Sin embargo a Li li le gustaba eso pues Dregg siempre mostraba interés por aprender, pero esta vez no sabía si usaría las palabras correctas.

-Esa especie en particular migra por el mundo en bandadas. Se les puede ver en Reinos del Este, Kalimdor, incluso en Pandaria. Son una especie de aves aventureras… vuelan por el mundo… libres…

Dregg sabía que tarde o temprano, Li li volvería a ser llamada por su instinto aventurero, lo llevaba en la sangre.

-Lo entiendo, Li li… yo…

No completó la frase y vio que Li li tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas. No aguantó demasiado, Li li no era de llorar, pero lo hizo. Se acurrucó en el pecho de Dregg.

-No es mi intención… te amo… -susurró entre sollozos la pandaren.

-Pero necesitas terminar con ese sueño… ¿Verdad? Conocer el mundo.

El muchacho tomó el rostro de la pandaren y limpió sus lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? –preguntó.

-Hace tiempo hubiera deseado, pero tras lo de mis padres, la granja Goldwheat necesita de un encargado –dijo Dregg con un tono comprensivo- Aunque no lo parezca, soy todo un empresario.

El joven intentaba animar a Li li, y lo consiguió. Aunque no por mucho.

-Siento que estoy siendo injusta de nuevo. Intento pensar en ti antes que en mí. Pero al hacerlo siento que reprimo algo que me hace sentir completa, y si no puedo se yo en su totalidad, no puedo ni mirarte a la cara –confesó Li li.

-¿Fue tan difícil decirlo? –preguntó Dregg.

-¿Tan fácil es entenderlo para ti? –dijo Li li algo sorprendida- ¿No te molesta que… me vaya…

-No –contestó el muchacho- Recuerda que tus sueños son mis sueños, y nada me haría ahora más feliz que cumplas todas tus metas ¿Por qué negarle a la chica que amo el que sea feliz?

Aquello era un gesto de amor que Li li jamás había imaginado ¿Realmente podría alguien esperarla en el mismo sitio y seguir sintiendo lo mismo? Sus corazonadas le decían que sí, y ese alguien era Dregg. No había un atisbo de enojo en él. Li li sonrió y abrazó a Dregg.

Esa noche tomaron un baño juntos, como ya era una ocasional costumbre. Cenaron, bebieron y rieron, y luego hicieron el amor. Pero a diferencia de su primera alocada vez, no conciliaron inmediatamente el sueño al terminar. Ambos sabían que por la mañana se separarían y querían estar así tanto rato como pudiesen, abrazados, desnudos, sintiendo la respiración del otro. A pesar de los dos meses junto a Dregg, seguía sintiéndose extraña al lado de un humano "¿Quién lo diría?" pensó. E inmediatamente pensó en varias cosas más, recuerdos de su niñez, su padre, su tío, las historias con finales felices, las que tenían finales trágicos… y de pronto, su rostro se iluminó, pero entonces, Dregg ya se había dormido. Li li tardó en dormirse más, había una nueva inquietud en ella que permaneció incluso al amanecer.

Dregg la observó alistarse. La pandaren solo se puso la ropa con la que vino la primera vez, y alistó algunas prendas ligeras en su mochila. Dejó mucha ropa que había adquirido durante su estancia. Tomó su bastón de bambú que terminaba en una espiral sobre la cual colgaban anillos de jade. El humano la conocía bien y notaba que la pandaren tenía algo en mente que aún no se lo había dicho, y por ello decidió acompañarla hasta una parte del camino.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Li li? –preguntó finalmente.

-Anoche pensé muchas cosas –contestó la pandaren- Y recordé algo que tiene que ver con ellos.

Li li señaló el cielo, y el joven humano notó que habían dos aves, como las que había observado ayer. Sin embargo estas solo eran dos, una pareja, alejada de la bandada, y no parecía que fuesen a algún lado.

-¿Se perdieron esos pájaros? –preguntó Dregg.

Li li negó con la cabeza.

-Están anidando.

Dregg se extrañó.

-Pensé que esa especie era migradora.

-Lo es –aclaró Li li, y suspiró- Me recuerdan a la vez que mi tio Chen llegó a casa en la Isla Errante y le dije que estaba ansiosa por acompañarlo en alguna aventura. Ya era bastante mayor. Pero entonces vino una decepción. Me dijo que había llegado a un momento en su vida en donde ya había visto todo cuanto había podido, y un deseo nuevo había surgido en él. Deseaba tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Un lugar donde anidar. Un lugar al cual volver- Li li no perdió de vista a la aves- Lo odié, pues me sentí traicionada. Y entonces me habló de estas mismas aves. No entendía la relación… sin embargo ahora lo entiendo.

Dregg prestaba mucha atención a Li li, y entendió lo que la pandaren pretendía decir, pero esperó a que ella se lo diga.

-Esas aves hacen lo mismo –señaló la pandaren- Llega el momento cuando conocieron todo el mundo que encuentran a alguien y buscan juntos un lugar en el cual anidar, en el sitio que más les guste. Dónde saben que encontrarán paz y tranquilidad, y pasarán así el resto de sus días… Es hermoso… ¿Verdad?

-Me gustaría ayudar a encontrarte aquel lugar, Li li –dijo Dregg.

-Estoy segura que ya lo encontré –dijo la pandaren dándose la vuelta.

Entonces Dregg notó un cambio en el semblante de Li li. La vio radiante, con los ojos iluminados y llenos de vida.

-Te voy a extrañar, Li li Cerveza de Trueno –dijo de pronto el muchacho.

-¿Me… vas a esperar? –preguntó Li li con timidez- ¿Esperarás a que esta egoísta cumpla sus caprichos para después encargarte de ella? ¿Realmente… merezco eso?

-Cada día, mi amor-

Li li sonrió y se lanzó sobre Dregg, dándole un largo y romántico beso. Al terminar, la pandaren retrocedió, giró y avanzó por el camino saltos.

-Cuídate. No te metas en líos, mi aventurera –dijo Dregg mientras la veía alejarse.

Li li se volteó.

-¡¿Cuándo he sabido hacer otra cosa?! –dijo entre risas. Y entonces, para sorpresa de Dregg, invocó un dragón nimbo azul tras una serie de sellos con la mano.

Y por ese instante, Dregg volvió a ver a esa niña pandaren llena de energía, alegría, gritando a todo viento que la vida es una aventura.

 **FIN**


End file.
